runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Darke Physik
Hi, welcome to RuneScape Clans Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Clan:Amanecer page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sbstransit (Talk) 04:13, 14 November 2009 Sup? Hey dude, whats up? Thanks for inviting me to your clan chat earlier. Enjoyed it a bit, you have some pretty cool members in there. Hope you don't mind that I'm "under-aged". SeriuSShadoW 02:02, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Awesome Sure, no problem dude. :D Darke Physik 09:15, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Haha =P Yeah, I check it often, I love the drama that goes on around the talk pages =P. SeriuSShadoW 02:21, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Where at? Tell me where? I wanna see =P SeriuSShadoW 02:33, December 16, 2009 (UTC) King Aeraes Hey Darke, haven't talked to you since our little stealing creations event. I was wondering if your clan would be willing to assist our clan, since it is my final battle with the Army of Saradomin. Thanks. : ) Alliance? Zeoruh told myself and Anarchy Dies that you are considering joining the Triumvirate. As the Triumvirates head of Diplomatic counsel, I come to finish negotiations. You seem pretty interestd in the Triumvirate world recently. So I am wondering what your conclusion is and if I may assist in negotiating? We are entering a time of war against AoS and I am wondering what your opinion on that is as well. Thanks Ehtya, Head of the Triumvirate Diplomatic Counsel 04:56, January 29, 2010 (UTC) *I am sorry, Zerouh is gone for this weekend and Im not quite sure when hes getting back but Its probably after the weekend sometime. In the meantime Sojourns End and myself are managing the Triumvirate. So what is your idea? Your power is truly powerful and I look forward to having such an amazing clan on our side! Ehtya, Head of the Triumvirate Diplomatic Counsel 17:50, January 30, 2010 (UTC) ScapeBase Your clan has been added to the RuneScape Clan Search Engine www.scapebase.webs.com Claim to Territory 4 Approved Amanecer, territory within the Triumvirate World is at your management and service when we launch the effort. You are well suited to the area and I wish you well. ゼロウ 00:38, February 12, 2010 (UTC) *My apologies. Also, the war with Aeraes is over, Sjblade and I formed a cease fire with Aeraes. ゼロウ 02:53, February 13, 2010 (UTC) *Democracy is a stable form of government, and one that often times is very profitable and I am glad it works for your clan in a good way. If a problem does arise, I will not hesitate to contact you. ゼロウ 05:20, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Joining I would like to join ur clan. I am level 100 cb level.Red Dog31 01:54, February 12, 2010 (UTC) :No hes not check the hiscores. The guy lies about everything even his combat level. 08:16, February 13, 2010 (UTC) ::I thought he was like 50 summinI Ranger I 08:28, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hey Darke, someone deleted your clan's page and wrote inactive. Did you want this to happen? Im just wondering because I just undid that. Thanks. No problem. Just trying to help :) Re:Requesting Rollback Heres the thing. Rollback is for the serious hardcore vandalism remover. As Ranger said, there isn't much vandalism on this wiki. That's partially why we only have one person with rollback rights. Also you can't request rollback when someone else tells you about something. It's sort of something you find out and do yourself. Vandalism reverts on your own clan page doesn't count. The reason is that well since your clan is pretty famous, it's got its haters. So therefore it really isn't helping the wiki since you're bringing the vandal here with the clan page. 04:49, March 10, 2010 (UTC) :I agree and that goes for any clan that has been vandalized. It's true that your page has gotten many readers however we often notice the flaws first rather than the accomplishments. 00:43, March 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Tell you the truth I don't play RuneScape much anymore. It's kinda repetitive standing in one place killing stupid bugs. I guess things are different once you pay for the game. Free-to-play on RuneScape doesn't offer as much freedom as other games. On top of that, I kinda want a break from MMOs in general since all of them involve "grinding" which can be very boring. I'm not planning on leaving this wiki though but who knows...someday I'll go back to RS. How's Amanecer? Hope it runs well. Having vandals on a page sometimes is a good thing as you know people know about your clan and are jealous of it. 02:15, March 12, 2010 (UTC) :::Ehh I don't play subscription games and especially not WoW. I played the trial and it was very fun but I don't want to spend my whole life on a game. That game is way too addicting in my opinion. I want to move away from things like that. Have you played WoW? 21:29, March 13, 2010 (UTC) The quote Ah Physik, it is good to speak with you, it has been some time now. That quote can be viewed a number of different ways such as children taking direct influence parents or people taking the opinion from a nation and not necessarily what may be the truth. I will certainly look into that novel you have suggested as it is always good to be challenged in ones views. ゼロウ Talk __ UT 20:27, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Tanks Bro Thanks bro =D, well anyways talk to you on RuneScape tommorrow I hope Signature Paste this: In your sig part of prefs to use it 21:49, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Houdini act Hey Darke, Amanacer is raging because you've disappeared, just checking if everything is cool. [[User:Alonso1304|'Deja-Vu XLIV']]([[User talk:Alonso1304|'Talk']]•[[Clan:Deja Vu|'DV']]) 10:21, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Signing Hi there! Can I remind you to remember to sign your posts on talk pages by using the four tidals (~~~~). If you have any questions feel free to ask. Thanks, 06:14, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Re:Amanecer vs. AoS Sounds good to me, what kind of event did you have in mind? 12:39, January 19, 2011 (UTC) SC or a boss is probably a good idea, or maybe team at Clan Wars. 20:21, January 19, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry? It is good to see you again Physik, I am glad you are back on this wiki, at least temporarily. 20:55, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Templates What templates are you talking about? 22:56, January 19, 2011 (UTC) hihihihihihihihihihihi HI DARKE! <3 :D News Article I can do that, but it is for clans whose editors have shown community and active participation on this wiki. If you can participate it some editing and assist in community discussions here then the area is wide open since as you stated. Wilderness Guardians has been rather inactive. It is good to speak with you again as well. 15:50, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Ok, sorry about that, it's sometimes hard to tell. 19:29, March 7, 2011 (UTC) He quit idiot... 23:14, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Seriously? Don't be that guy. 23:21, August 3, 2011 (UTC) If you want anything to happen, then you're doing it the wrong way. 23:25, August 3, 2011 (UTC) It certainly makes you look like less of an ass. 23:29, August 3, 2011 (UTC) : Simply becuase you wasted your time playing a game that you don't like doesn't mean you can waste our time reverting your stupid edits. Stop vandalizing. 23:54, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Let Me Make Some Things Very Clear You have made a dire mistake and I am going to give you no more than one chance here. First, you even so much as touch one more Wiki page that is not yours to intrude upon and you will be banned from the wiki. Second, I am not a member of the Triumvirate, all concerns or comments involving the Triumvirate should go to the Major Executive Arnold Ogamon. Do not come to me with dealings about the Triumvirate because I will not, I repeat will not discuss them as I am not involved in it. Third, I am very concerned and interested in the workings of a functional political system and am certainly not in high school nor should you make such an assumption. And last, do not harass or continue to plague this Wiki with your vandalism or hate-filled bantering or you will, as I said, be banned. I hope I have made myself quite blatantly clear. 04:47, August 4, 2011 (UTC) RE: RS Ya, I'm still around. 05:14, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Hey, Darke. Do you still play? :) if so, get in contact with me ingame (Malakyr). It's been a while and I'd love to catch up. Malakyr (talk) 16:21, December 8, 2013 (UTC)